Percy and Clarisses' Secret
by Lovothemoon
Summary: Something happens to percy, and only confides in Clarisse. When they become closer, she asks for something that will change her life forever. Will he comply? If he does, how does it change her? What happens when everyone finds out their secret? Will they be cast aside, or welcomed for what they are?
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I was having a lovely day until I met the wolf in the woods of camp half blood. It seems that whenever I am going to have a good day, the fates fuck it up with some monster or another. This time was a wolf. A very large wolf. It was black with a silver streak down its back, and blood red eyes. I knew it wasn't a hellhound, so _what the fuck_ was it? However, I didn't have much time to think about it, as the 'wolf' decided I was lunch, and pounced. I dropped to the ground and rolled beneath its paws, uncapped Riptide and swung. All in the space of a few seconds. But what happened next completely astounded me.

The sword glanced off its hide like it would off mine if I still had the curse of Achilles. In my moment of shock and confusion, it swung around and bit my arm. I screamed in pain, and punched it in the face. It let go and started backing away. I took a risk and drew my silver hunting knife and threw it at the wolf. It disappeared into its skull with a _THUNK._ The wolf burst into sand, but not before I realised what happened. "Werewolf. Fuck me." Werewolves could only be hurt by silver, so it made sense. And, it just bit me. Shit. I passed out.

(Still Percy POV)

I woke to see the infirmary, with its white walls and curtains, along with Will Solace, Chiron and surprisingly, Clarisse, standing in the door. I groaned, alerting them to my wakefulness. They rushed over gestured to my bandaged arm, and asked me all at once. "What the fuck happened?" or, variations of. So I told them how it happened, leaving out the fact it was a werewolf. I had the feeling they didn't need to know. Clarisse narrowed her eyes, but let me continue. When I was done, Chiron told me I was to stay in the infirmary for a day or two. He and will promptly left.

Clarisse waited until they were out of earshot and started talking.

"you are a lot of things Perseus, but a good liar is not one of them. Spill." I got the feeling she could be trusted, so I told her. I don't know why, but it seemed right. Go figure. What she said next surprised me even more. "Does it hurt that much? I got clawed by one once, but I've been told that a bite hurts ten or fifteen times more than claws." I looked at her shocked. "Ok, first of all, why do you care? We have been frenimies since I got here, and secondly, where did you get clawed?"

Clarisse POV

I don't know why I am talking to Perseus, but what the fuck. When he asked me where I got clawed, o got a bit uncomfortable as it was a bit of a touchy subject. Not so much the where, but the how. He didn't ask, but that didn't mean that the memory didn't surface. So I turned around and lifted my shirt up a bit so he could see the scars, which were still red as if it had happened only last week. But it had happened four years ago.

Percy POV

I was surprised when she turned and lifted her shirt, but what really surprised me were the marks. Four parallel jagged lines, red as a hell, and looked freshly made. Like, a week old. At the sound of footsteps, she quickly lowered her shirt. The curtain burst open, and Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Travis and Conner shoving their way through the door. They started shouting at me, and it took a long time to finally get them to shut the fuck up. When they did, I told them the same thing as I told Chiron and Will. As I was talking, Clarisse slipped past them all, a feat extraordinary as the stolls were almost never sneaked past, with the exception of Artemis and Hermes,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I thought I should clear this up, so there is NO Percabeth in this story. I am going back on what I said earlier, and am going to do Perisse. Thank you for your enthusiasm, and I present *drum roll* Chapter 2. READ ON!**

 ** _Percy POV_**

After my friends finished assaulting me with questions, Will said I was free to go. Kind of made me sound like a prisoner don't you think? Any way, when I was let out it was nearly dinner time, so we all filed in to dinner. I pulled a Thalia, and had a huge cheeseburger and fries, with a blue coke. I wolfed it down, and was done in about four or five seconds. When I was done, there was silence. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me shell shocked. "What?" I snapped. Everyone turned back to their tables and continued eating and talking. I was still hungry, so I summoned a huge, 4 or 5 pound steak **(A/N magic plates remember people, and for those that use the metric system, that's 1.81-2.7kg)** and gobbled that down to. When I had satisfied my hunger, I leant back on my chair. Remember how we are venerable to silver? Turns out the cutlery is silver. I found that out when my hand brushed up against my knife. I let out a hiss of pain, and clutched my hand. I noticed everyone looking at me, and growled an inhuman growl. Still clutching my hand, I sprinted out of the pavilion.

 ** _Clarisse POV_**

I was stunned at Percy's appetite. I knew werewolves at a lot, but _HOLY SHIT_! That was excessive. I was about to point it out when two things happened: 1) I realised I was the only one that knew. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest that I've never felt before when I realised that. And 2) Percy hissed in pain. I didn't know what it was, then I saw the cutlery under his hand. Of course. Silver. I was brought out of my thoughts when Percy growled, then just, disappeared. Everyone gasped, but I saw him sprinting towards the woods. Worried and not giving a shit about the questioning glances thrown my way, I followed.

I sprinted through the under growth, following his trail of destruction. When I at last caught up, we were in a clearing, with Percy doubled over in pain.

"Percy?" I asked. He looked at me with pain filled eyes. That silver must really hurt.

"Make it stop." He pleaded. I looked at him, nodded and went and gathered some herbs. I mashed it up into a pulp, and rubbed it into his wound. His veins were black, and his was skin green. As soon as I applied it, the colour started leaving, but he hissed and thrashed. "PERCY! STOP!" I yelled, but to no avail. So I did the only thing I could. I kissed him. He stopped in bewilderment, and in his moment of surprise, I hit his temple, knocking him unconscious. "I'm sorry Percy." I murmured. I finished applying the pulp, and noticed it was nearly nightfall. So I could either drag him back to his cabin, or sleep out here.

 _Fuck it, were sleeping out here._ So I curled up in a ball, with my head on Percy's chest, and fell asleep.

Percy POV

I woke with a weight on my chest. When I looked down, I had to do a double take. Clarisse was sleeping on my chest, with her arms around my waist. Now, I have always wanted to wake up and find a pretty girl with me, but I didn't expect it to actually _happen_. Im pretty sure my face was beet red, and to make matters worse, she decided to partially wake up then. I tried moving out of her grip, but she tightened her grip and murmured into my chest "Stop moving. I'm comfy." Then she seemed to realise what the fuck was going on, because she opened her eyes. When she saw what she was cuddling, she immediately let go and scrambled away, her face even redder than mine, though she was embarrassed rather than mad, which is usually why she was red.

 **A/N. So, what did you all think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chapter is where Perseus finally shifts to his werewolf form. Read, review and fave/follow! This is my best story yet!**

 ** _Percy POV_**

I woke in the middle of the night with a weight on my chest. When I looked down, I had to do a double take. Clarisse was sleeping on my chest, with her arms around my waist. Now, I have always wanted to wake up and find a pretty girl with me, but I didn't expect it to actually _happen_. I'm pretty sure my face was beet red, and to make matters worse, she decided to partially wake up then. I tried moving out of her grip, but she tightened her grip and murmured into my chest "Stop moving. I'm comfy." Then she seemed to realise what the fuck was going on, because she opened her eyes. When she saw what she was cuddling, she immediately let go and scrambled away, her face even redder than mine, though she was embarrassed rather than mad, which is usually why she was red.

"Umm, sorry about that." She muttered, still flushed. Before I could say any thing, my chest started swelling and causing extreme pain. I doubled over, and then blacked out. The last thing I saw was the full moon.

 ** _Clarisse POV_**

Percy doubled over in pain, and as I watched, he started changing. First, his mouth enlarged, forming a snout. Then his canines. Then, he seemed to grow a forest of black all over his body. I realised it was fur. I didn't need to look up to see it was a full moon. I slowly backed away, but before I got very far, he saw me.

 **You all have your questions. What happens to Clarisse? When does this** ** _Big thing_** **happen? When the FUCK do they become a couple? My answer: Soon. Be patient. It will hopefully be in the next few chapters. I swear on the river Styx.**


	4. Authors Note

Hello all. I am terribly sorry for not updating, but would like some input. I am thinking of makin this story an M and have the next chapter a lemon. let me know if this is what you want.

Peace out


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and gals. Lovely to see you all like my story so much. I would love to say im going to be updating soon, but that would probably be a lie. Just be patient. And be happy that I'm doing this. Also, my description of werewolf percy was** ** _SHIT._** **Think Lupin in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. If you haven't watched it, watch it or google it. If you don't want to, go fuck yourself. As for my last update, in which i asked if you wanted lemons, the majority answered yes. I will put the lemon in a section with ~~~these~~~ to show. If you want to skip it, you won't miss much. It's not very good anyway. :( Any way, Ciao.**

 **Clarisse POV**

I watched in horror as Percy looked at me with those blood red eyes that made me want to scream like a little girl. He radiated fear like Nico does death. I slowly backed away, which turned out to be a bad idea. He launched himself at me, and I did the only reasonable thing; I ran. That was the first time I had run from a fight.

I pelted through the forest, not giving a shit what direction I was going. I ran, and ran. If the werewolf hadn't been Percy, I would have fought. But he was my friend. Which meant I had to run. As it turned out, we ran for _hours_. Of course, with him having the advantage, he caught up multiple times. Each time he clawed at or bit at me. The Fates must have had plans for me, as he never made contact with skin, just my clothing. In the end, I just climbed a tree and waited it out. Eventually I heard his croaky voice calling my name. When I looked up, I saw the faint rays of the sun.

I climbed back down the tree, and started walking back towards his voice, and found him sprawled in a tiny clearing as human form. That was the good news. The bad news was he was a) Covered in blood, and b) not wearing a shirt. Normally I am not one to check a guy out, but _hot damn._ Before I could take in much, he groaned again. I was brought out of my trance, and ran to his side. I looked over him, and found multiple deep gouges in his chest area. I saw a creek nearby and started dragging him over to it and gently placed him in it.

 **Percy POV**

 _Am I dead?_ I thought, as i felt as if uncle Zeus had shot me with his master bolt then dragged me through the fields of punishment. But slowly, the pain disappeared. I opened my eyes, and was surprised to find myself on the bottom of a creek. Thats not what shocked me; it was Clarisse, sitting next to me as if we were on the beach, not under five feet of water. She looked worried, but then relieved as she saw my eyes open. I stared at her as if she had just dropped from space.

"H, H, How are you…?" I stuttered. "Breathing underwater without touching you?" She finished for me. I nodded. She smiled a somewhat nervous smile, and said "I am a descendant of Poseidon. My great-grandmother was his last demigod daughter. I can breathe underwater, and somewhat control it, albeit not well." I blinked slowly. "thats also why I'm a bit more intelligent than my siblings." She added. She stood up and offered her hand. When i hesitated she said, "Come on Jackson, i don't bite… much." i took her outstretched hand and let her pull me up. She led me out of the creek we were in, and over to a bunch of small boulders. On it was some clothing. She grabbed a shirt and threw it at me without even looking as to where i was. I caught it and realised it was mine.

Before i could say anything, she said to me "While you were out, i went back to the cabins and got you some clothing. Now do me a favour and turn around."

I looked at her confusedly. She rolled her eyes at me. "i have to change too dumbass. You kinda clawed the fuck out of my shirt and shorts. While I really don't give a shit seeing you without a shirt, i don't want you seeing _me_ without one. So, turn the fuck around." She said, while twirling her finger in a circle to emphasise the point. I turned beet red when i realised what she said, and did as i was told. I changed my shirt, and tried to figure out what to do.

As i thought, my eyes unconsciously drifted to Clarisse, who was naked at that point. I went wide eyed, but didn't look elsewhere, as i physically couldn't. I could see her breasts, which weren't large, but weren't exactly small either. My eyes travelled downwards towards her ass, when i pulled myself together, and looked anywhere except the hot naked girl behind me.

Praying she hadn't seen me, you can imagine my surprise when I felt her hands snake around me from behind, and her whisper in my ear. "You do know i could see you staring at me right? No? Well, todays your lucky day Perseus." she said in a sultry tone. I found myself pushed and flipped so that I landed on my back, and Clarisse landed on top of me… still naked. Not giving me much time to process much of what was going on, she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me both aggressively and passionately at the same time. I was surprised, but kissed her back just as aggressively. I felt her tongue enter my mouth, and start to roam. I slid my hand up her waist to her breast, and started kneading it like dough. She moaned into my mouth, and with her temporarily distracted, flipped us over so that i was on top.

With our new positions, i slowly drew my lips from Clarisse's, and started kissing her jawline, moving down her throat. She moaned at each kiss, turning me on more and more. I got to her breasts and started licking in circles around her nipples, making her moan even more. Urged on by her, i slipped my hand down to her legs, where i gently stroked her inner thighs, before rubbing her pussy. She started to pant, and when i looked up from her tits, she had a look in her eyes of pleasure, lust and…. love? Too caught up in the moment, I ignored the curiosity that spiked in me. I slowly slid my finger in and out of her dripping pussy, making her gasp in pleasure. "Perseus?" she said with a coy smile. "You're wearing to much clothing." Smirking, i got to my knees and removed my top, before she lurched to my lips again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, while i ran my fingers through her silky hair. As we made out, her hands went to my shorts and undid them. As they slid to the ground, she pulled me with her as she laid against the ground with me on top. Something that mildly surprised me, as I had expected her to want to dominate. As she somewhat settled, she removed her lips from mine and whispered in my ear "Fuck me hard Jackson. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." I nodded, and guided myself to her entrance,

 **Clarisse POV**

Waiting was torture. He teased me by rubbing his dick on my lower lips, but not entering just yet. "Please Percy, please.." i whimpered. He smiled softly, and slowly entered. I gasped in pleasure, and he kept going till he reached my hymen. When he did he stopped, and looked at me with uncertainty. "What the fuck did i just say?" I both asked and told him. With a little smirk, he pulled back and slammed into me. I cried out in pain and pleasure, but more the latter. He pulled back again, and pounded me again and again. After about five thrusts he grabbed my breasts and squeezed. I moaned in pleasure, as this was better than any self service I've had. Far, better. We kept at it for a good seven minutes before he started to pant. "Clarisse….. I'm gonna…" Before he could finish his sentence i cut him off. "Don't you fucking dare pull out Jackson!" He looked at me with a great deal of uncertainty, but before he could express his concern, he got a glassy look in his eyes, and i felt his load hit me. So much pleasure, from such a small thing. I felt a wave of pleasure ripple through me, and I moaned/screamed. Almost as soon as his seed left him, he pulled out and collapsed next to me.

"That was a amazing" he said to me, as he lay panting. "Nah shit. What gave you that idea?" I responded, rolling my eyes. I hesitated. "Umm… how are we going to explain all this shit? We were gone all night and fucked in the woods. We cant exactly hide either." He smirked, then frowned. He sighed before speaking. "I can sort that out, but i don't like it." "How?" I was genuinely curious. "I can control all liquid, but water is my best. Correct?" I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Well, the brain is full of liquid, and i can control what someone remembers. I can make everyone forget we left together, and think we turned up to the campfire then to retire early. Simples. Chiron will be hard though." "Can you do it from here?" I asked. He thought, then nodded. "Then try. I will get dressed. And don't stare this time." He rolled his eyes, and muttered "Yes dear." "I heard that." He stuck his tongue out at me, then closed his eyes and put his hand to the ground, muttering something i could not hear. I got dressed as he muttered. Once i was finished, i turned to see him stand up. "Finished?" I asked. "oh, i was finished ages ago. I was just enjoying the view." I glared halfheartedly at him, while also hoping i wasn't blushing too hard. _Damn flirt._

Percy POV

The events of the last quarter of an hour suddenly formed within my mind, bringing me to realise what had actually happened. _We… had sex._ It was at this point I realised, I didn't want it to be the last time we did either. I also realised that while attracted to her since about a half hour after we met, I never thought about it much since she hated me. _Or so I thought._ Deciding to get her thoughts on the matter, I started talking. Of course, being me, there was no filter on, and I wasn't thinking, so it came out blunter than our training swords.

"You've wanted to do that for a while haven't you?" Freezing, I face-palmed. _You fucking genius._ "Sorry" I said. I cringed, and looked at her… to find her blushing and not meeting my gaze.

"Uhhh…." She said, shuffling her feet, turning an even deeper shade of red. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Oh so you have? Do tell me, how long?" Looking down, she muttered, still beet red. She thought that I wouldn't hear her, but I heard her say "A year" clear as day. Both my eyebrows were raised at this point. "That long, huh? What started it?" She scoffed. "Chase." I was confused for a second, before I realised she meant Annabeth. But that didn't explain anything. Clarisse must have read my expression, because she looked down at her feet and continued in a small voice.

"She had everything I didn't. Good looks, brains, a loving family. Friends who would stand up for her." She choked on her words, and I realised she was trying not to cry. Walking up to her, I put my arms around her in a comforting gesture. She stiffened, but relaxed and returned the embrace. I could feel water hit my shoulder, and realised she had actually started to cry. But still she continued with her explanation, through the tears.

"I wanted something that she did not have. But I can't change my looks or intelligence. And no-one likes me as a friend. I've had to be strong, or be ridiculed. Even if that meant harassing other campers. Then I found something to aim for that she wanted." She pulled away a little. Enough that she could look into my eyes, but close enough that she didn't have to let go. "I set my sights on you." Brushing a stray hair out of her face, I replied. "So this started because you were jealous?" Looking down again, she nodded. "Yes… but it grew beyond that." A new batch of tears fell from her eyes. "I… I grew to love you." My eyes widened at that, but I didn't intervene. "I… just wanted to have someone to love. Someone to care about. Even my brothers are big enough dicks that I really don't care about them. Selina is the only one who comes close, but its not what I want." Looking back up to my eyes, she spoke quietly, but in the silence of the forest it was deafening. "I wanted, and still want… you." She looked hesitant, glancing down at the forest floor, before looking directly into my eyes. Then she did something I kind of expected, but was still surprised at.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

 **And that concludes chapter 4. I may update soon, i may not. Be patient. Until then, adios amigos**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so while writing this chapter, I realised I had nothing to show when in the series this would fit into. This story after the Battle Of the Labyrinth. I do plan on making the great prophecy _slightly_ further away from the actual date it occurred. On that note, enjoy chapter 5.**

 **Clarisse POV**

You know that moment, the one where you question everything, then just go _fuck it_? I had reached that point. I had completely lost my mind. I, Clarisse La' Rue, the daughter of Ares, had kissed Perseus Jackson, who by all rights was my nemesis. I had also shown him more than any other, both literally and figuratively. I had spent years building walls, high enough that they couldn't be climbed, and strong enough that they couldn't be broken. But I was wrong. Not even three hours with Perseus Jackson, and those walls came crashing down. This all went through my head the moment our lips met. When he didn't immediately return the gesture, I pulled away, tears streaming down my face, and turned to leave, when his hand reached out and cupped my face, turning me back to him. I looked down, and spoke in a heartbroken voice. "I'm sorry. We can just pretend this never happened and _MMMP_!" I broke off, eyes wide, as I felt him draw me closer and press his lips to mine. My brain just… broke. No thoughts, no how-to-kill-Michael-Yew plans, nothing. Just, empty space. _System reboot in 3…2…1…_ With my brain back in gear, I just melted into his arms. The kiss had passion behind it, and nothing to say he was doing this for the sole purpose of making me feel better. No, this meant something. But at that moment, I didn't give a flying fuck what that something was. I was ecstatic; if Zeus was to smite me with his master bolt, I would die happy.

He eventually pulled away, leaving me a little disappointed, but I knew that we couldn't be making out for hours. Well, we _could_ but it would raise too many questions. When he pulled away, he smiled at me bashfully. "I may have wanted to do that too. Though for a longer time." My heart soared. Could this get any better? He smiled sheepishly, and asked "So are we a couple now?" I couldn't help it. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He stumbled back a bit, but stood standing, and wrapped his arms around me, with one hand on my back, the other on my ass. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even bother verbally answering him. I just kissed him, which he eagerly returned. When we eventually did part, I said, quite disappointedly, "Come on. We have to get back for breakfast, and I need to be back in my cabin before so.

As we walked back to camp, I looked at the torn clothes in my hand, and realised something. "Hey Percy?" He turned to me with a raised eyebrow that made him look kind of cute. "yes?" Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I asked him "You know how last night you were a creature mixed between human and wolf?" Looking at me weirdly, he nodded slowly, and started talking like I was a five year old. "Yes Clarisse. I'm this thing called a werewolf." Punching him in the arm, hard enough that it hurt a little, but soft enough that he knew I was fooling around, I continued talking. "Yeah, but wasn't the one that bit you in the form of a wolf, not a mix?" He stopped walking and tilted his head to the side, _like a dog_ I thought.

"Uhhh, yeah it was. Does that mean there are three forms rather than two?" I looked at him in slight irritation. "How the hell am I supposed to know that? It's your life, not mine." Wincing at the harshness of my reply, I muttered a _sorry._ A ghost of a smile appeared on his face before disappearing. He looked confused, before closing his eyes and concentrating. Before I could tell him he looked like a dork, he changed. Black fur started to grow from his skin, covering him entirely in seconds. His whole body began to shrink, and his face lengthened into a muzzle. He was midnight black, with a small line of white down his muzzle. He opened his eyes, which were a blood red, making him look a little scary, (And I will kill anyone who repeats that I was ever scared of a pair of eyes. I'm looking at you) before looking up at me, then back to himself. A smile, or a wolf's equivalent, spread over his face, and he started bounding around like a pup. It was as if a retarded deer had taken the form of a wolf, with all the bounding, running and tripping over. It was quite amusing. I had to laugh when he started chasing his tail.

 **Percy POV**

Honestly, I didn't expect it to work the first time. I had expected to look like a mortal kid trying to sprout wings that they did not posses. So I was happy when it worked. At first I had no idea how to work, as it was a form I was unaccustomed to, so I just tried to walk in a straight line. _Obviously_ that worked nowhere near as well as it did in my head. I bumped into a tree, fell over a log, and smacked my head on a rock. After that fiasco, I shook my head and noticed my tail. Obviously I had known it was there, but I had a thought. A dumb thought, but a thought nonetheless. _I've seen dogs chase their tails, and they make it look so difficult. Surely it's not that hard._ So I tried to grab it while I was sitting still, but it moved when I reached around with my head. I growled, and stood up, before trying again, only for it to be slightly out of reach. Narrowing my eyes, I sped up, until I was just running in circles in the one spot. I never caught the damn thing. I heard laughter, and stopped to look. Well, I stopped, but my eyes kept spinning, so the world was a blur in my state of dizziness. I stumbled and fell to my side, still dizzy. The laughter increased tenfold. When I could see straight, I saw Clarisse with a smile on her face, shaking her head slightly. She looked very beautiful when she had a genuine smile on her face, rather than a scowl.

I thought about my human form and transformed back. Thankfully I had my clothes on, though there wasn't anything to hide in current company. "That went better in my head." I said, getting to my feet. She rolled her eyes. "I bet it did. What were you even trying to achieve? Were you trying to become that cartoon Tasmanian devil?" I scoffed. "Of course not. I figured that I could catch it. Dogs make it look so difficult." I said, getting quieter with each word. She burst out laughing. Shaking her head at me, she said, more to herself than me, "Why am I dating you again?" "Because you love me". With a sly smirk, she stepped closer and ran a finger from my neck to my chest, making my breath hitch, before whispering in my ear "Hmmm, you know I do." She pulled back with an alluring look on her face, before she turned and continued walking with a slight sway in her hips. She may not be the hottest girl in camp, but she sure as hell knew how to get a guy interested. A small whine left my throat, and I hurried to catch up with her.

 **Clarisse POV**

We reached the borders of camp just before wakeup, when we had to split up. We decided to keep our relationship secret, as if people found out, they would find out about Percy's… gift? Curse? I don't know. It depends on how you see it. Personally, I see it as both. The curse part being the uncontrollable beast on the full moon. Everything else is pretty sweet.

I needed to get rid of my clothes, so I walked past the heart and muttered an apology to Hestia, before throwing the tattered clothing in. I turned to the Ares cabin, and made my way across. I entered my cabin, but stopped when a voice said. "Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone." I turned with a sigh, and saw my brother Michael, who stood with his hands on his hips. Michael may be one of the stupidest campers I've ever known, but he's still my brother, and thus, I have to live with him. It really makes it difficult to fuel my argument that Ares' kids aren't morons.

"I went into the forest. I woke up early, and wanted time to myself. Do I need your permission to do that? Don't answer that." I said, turning back to the bed in the corner of the room. The councillors always got the best beds, which in my cabins case, was in the corner. Because I was the only girl, it was walled off, so I had some privacy. I may have come back earlier to get clothes, but I could smell Percy on my current attire. That in itself wasn't an issue, as I kind of liked it, but I had just told my brother I had gone to the forest. There is no way I could really explain why I smell of the sea, so I had to change… that and I had forgotten to get underwear while I was here. Well, no, not forgotten. One of my other brothers had started to wake up, so I had to high tail it out of there before he emdid/em wake. _Speaking of which, they should be waki-_ The call of a conch horn blared across the camp, startling many of my brothers awake. _-ing up now. Perfect timing._ Groans erupted from the group of boys on the floor that had fallen out of bed. I had to stifle a giggle, as I did have a reputation to uphold. Calming myself, I got the boys up and moving when I started screaming at them. Ordinarily, they would have called me a hypocrite, but I was dressed, clean and my area of the cabin was tidy. Therefore I had the right. Within five minutes they were ready, and the cabin was at least presentable. Hey, I may not be a daughter of Aphrodite, (clearly), but I still liked the cabin to be tidy. The conch sounded again, signalling it was time for breakfast. We headed out, with me in the lead, everyone else complaining about how early it was. I bet they wouldn't be complaining if they found out I'd been awake for the past five hours.

 **Timeskip - 1 weekspan** **(Approaching Midnight)**

 **Clarisse POV**

"Come on, just focus."

"I'm trying! You're not helping you know." I retorted. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You have your hands on my waist and thigh. Do you have _any_ idea how horny I am right now? Why are you even doing that? This doesn't require you to do that." Percy smirked and said. "No it doesn't. And yes, I do have an idea. Its enough that I can smell it quite strongly."

I snorted. Then I had an idea. "I'll tell you what, how about we make a deal?" He gained a sudden interest, and straightened up. "Go on." He said. "If we go on with this lesson for one more hour, _WITHOUT_ interruptions or sexual advances, I'll fuck you after. How's that?" He extracted his hands lighting fast and said "Deal."

"Good. Now, explain it to me again." He sighed, before remembering the deal and explaining.

"In order to control the water, you have to focus on it. Think of nothing else, see nothing else, and try to hear as little as possible. When you have focused on it, try and get a little amount to float. A tennis balls' worth should suffice. To do this, imagine you are holding your hand under it, keeping it aloft." Nodding at him, I turned back to the sea in front of us. I went and sat at the waters edge, and turned to him. "Do not, I repeat NOT, make any levitate to make me feel as though I achieved something. Got it?" He nodded, allowing me to attempt the task at hand.

A couple of days after we had gotten together, Percy suggested we try and see how far my hydrokinesis went. I had accepted, and we set tonight as our first 'lesson'. I had honestly not expected to be able to do anything, but I tried anyway.

I focused on the water like he said, and to my surprise, almost immediately, I felt a tug in my gut. The surprise made me almost lose control, but I refocused on the sea. I concentrated hard, and to my utter and complete shock, a small ball of water levitated from the sea to my eye level. It was only the size of a golf ball, but that was still more than I expected. I concentrated again, and willed the ball to slowly float towards me. When it got to an arms length away, I reached out, and grabbed it. Or at least, I tried to. When my hand connected, I lost concentration, and the ball turned back into water, slipping through my fingertips. I didn't care though. I had done what I thought impossible. I shot to my feet with a smile on my face, and turned to my boyfriend to see an identical smile. "I'll admit, it took a little longer than I expected, but congratulations." Cocking my head to the side in confusion, I asked "Why? How long did it take?" Looking up at the stars, he started pointing at things absently, before looking at me and saying "About three quarters of an hour? Not certain though." I stared at him. emSurely not? It only felt like a few minutes…/em "I suppose that close enough to an hour…" I said, walking up to him with a sultry tone. His eyes lit up, and asked "Here, my cabin or the woods?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hmmm, lets go with the woods. Where we were our first time." He smiled, nodded, and before I realised what he was doing, we disappeared, before reappearing where I wanted to be. He answered the unspoken question with "Vapour travel. Like teleportation but nowhere near as fast." Smiling at him, I pressed my lips against his. He pushed back just as hard, allowing me to slip me leg behind his, pull away and push him onto his back. He landed with an _Oomph_ , before I jumped him and straddled him. Licking my lips, I looked at him hungrily, a look he shared.

"Time for some fun…"

 **A/N I'm terribly sorry that i haven't updated in so long. I was struggling with writing the get-together of Percy and Clarisse. Also, i am aware of the coding that appears when i publish a new chapter. It doesnt show up until it is actually published. When you get a 'new chapter' message, please wait an hour or so so i can fix it. Cheers.**


End file.
